Percaya (Believe)
by JazLiy75
Summary: A Malay song by Hazama. Ambassador Blakk and Sarah Blakk maybe be far apart but their voices could be heard by each other,be in their hearts and never forget their strong sibling bonding. (This song was originally to remember the tradegy of the Malaysian Aircraft MH370)


**Jazmin: Hi,readers. I'm back with a new one-shot story.**

**Ambassador Blakk: Mostly a songfic of me and my long lost sister. And it's a Malay song. But the English translation will be in the brackets next to the original version. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Ambassador Blakk was looking at the stars in the sky,remembering the memories that happened to him. The scars on him didn't seem to bother him. But he finally remembered his long lost sister,Sarah. His childhood memories came back to his mind and tears running down his cheek. But he knew that eventhough the person is not right in front of him,that person will always be in his heart,which lead him to sing a song.

**_Berlalu awan langit nan suram (Passing clouds distant gloomy sky)_**

**_Membawaku cahaya baru (Bringing me a new light)_**

**_Hari semalam ku lepaskan (All of yesterday I've just let go)_**

**_Esok hari bawa harapan (Tomorrow is the day that bring us hope)_**

**_Teruskan (Just go on)_**

**_Biarpun jauh dari mata (Although it is far from the eye)_**

**_Takkan hilang di hati (Never lose it from our hearts)_**

**_Terus gagah melangkah (Keep going strong)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Hari-hari yang ku lalui (All the days that I went through)_**

**_Pada Tuhan ku berdoa (I pray to God)_**

**_Waktu kan mengubati (Time will cure)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Wowowo percayalah (Wowowo just have to believe)_**

**_Wowowo selamanya (Wowowo forever)_**

In the forest far away,Sarah could heard Ambassador Blakk's voice singing and she continued the song.

**_Hentikan semua air mata (Stop all of the tears)_**

**_Tuhan sentiasa bersama (God is always with us)_**

**_Segalanya akan berlalu (Everything will go by)_**

**_Pulang aku pasti padaMu (I'll definitely return to you)_**

**_Yang Satu (The One)_**

The siblings were far away but their voices could be heard each other eventhough they were far apart. The two voices then combined into a beautiful melody.

**_Biarpun jauh dari mata (Although it is far away from our eyes)_**

**_Takkan hilang di hati (Never lose it from our hearts)_**

**_Terus gagah melangkah (Keep going strong)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Hari-hari yang ku lalui (All the days that I went through)_**

**_Pada Tuhan ku berdoa (I pray to God)_**

**_Waktu kan mengubati (Time will cure)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Wowowo percayalah (Wowowo just have to believe)_**

**_Wowowo selamanya (Wowowo forever)_**

Then,both of them began to hum to make the song more meaningful to them. The whole Slugterra could heard the voices of the two siblings that they woke up to listen.

**_Wowowo percayalah (Wowowo just have to believe)_**

**_Wowowo selamanya (Wowowo forever)_**

**_Biarpun jauh dari mata (Although it is far away from our eyes)_**

**_Takkan hilang di hati (Never lose it from our hearts)_**

**_Terus gagah melangkah (Keep going strong)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Hari-hari yang ku lalui (All the days that I went through)_**

**_Pada Tuhan ku berdoa (I pray to God)_**

**_Waktu kan mengubati (Time will cure)_**

**_Pasti (I'm sure)_**

**_Wowowo percayalah (Wowowo just have to believe)_**

**_Wowowo selamanya (Wowowo forever)_**

**_Wowowo percayalah (Wowowo just have to believe)_**

**_Wowowo selamanya (Wowowo forever)_**

Ambassador Blakk took a deep breath before singing the last line of the song.

**_Ku takkan biar kau sendiri (I will not let you to be alone)_**

Nicole walked up to him,with her arms around him. "Who were you singing to,Thaddeus?"she asked.

"Just my long lost sister but I could still hear her voice no matter how far we've been apart,"he replied before carried her to their bed.

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally done in just an hour. This song belongs to Hazama,Dina Nadzir and the Astro Radio All Star. To listen to the song,just search for Percaya by Hazama. And Nicole belongs to nicoleblakk. Jaz OUT!**


End file.
